


Last Stand

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Last Stand

It was all over.

The fields of Stormholt were covered in blood and fire, mostly from those that would see the Five Kingdoms exist in peace, harmony, and most importantly, freedom. Kenna and Val surveyed their surrounding as they attempted to patch up each other’s wounds. The air was flooded with black smoke that made it difficult to see or even breathe. Up on the tower, Kenna and Val hid from Azura’s sight as she beckoned the queen of Stormholt to come out and face her. 

“I hate to say it, Kenna, but it’s not looking so good.”

“Did you see Dom?” Kenna gripped onto Val’s arms, making the Mercenary tense at her freshly treated wounds being pulled open.

“Easy, gorgeous, I just took a torch to that wound. The skins still a bit tender.”

Despite herself, Kenna laughed at Val’s easy courage and toughness. In the few years that they’d known each other, Kenna had never known Val to make a big deal over any wound sustained in battle. Sure there were nights when Val would visit, asking Kenna to kiss her cuts and bruises better, but never a tear shed for physical pain. So it came as a shock to Kenna to see Val start to weep.

“To answer your question, Kenna. He’s… gone. They all are. Dom, Sei, Raydan, Annelyse, Jackson, Whitlock, Diavolos, even Zenobia and Luther. There are no one allies of Stormholt left.”

“Except us.”

“Yes…” Val’s voice trailed off, then she looked up at Kenna. “I want you to know that I wouldn’t trade any of this for all the gold,” she smirked, “or even all the ale in the world. Every night we’ve spent together, every laugh, every kiss, was all a gift that I can’t thank you enough for. They’ll serve me well as I travel to the undiscovered country.”

Kenna’s eyes welled up. “Don’t talk like that, Val. We’re going to make it. Somehow, you and I will find a way to save the day.” She took Val’s hand, placing tender kisses along the Mercenary’s knuckles. “It’s what we do. You and I are the greatest team the world has ever known. We save people from the clutches of those like Azura, and we’re about to do it again.”

Lovingly, Val stroked Kenna’s hair and gently kissed her on the lips. “That’s one of the many things I love about you. I’ve never met anyone with such a badass ‘I refuse to accept defeat’ way about them. It’s really inspiring… and also pretty hot.”

Kenna laughed. “Well, that should serve as motivation for you. Let’s make it out of this and we’ll make love for as long as you want.”

Val’s eyebrow raised. “So how does forever sound to you?”

“Oh no, you don’t. We’re avoiding eternity today.”

“And what exactly is your plan?”

Slowly, Kenna poked her head above the stonework of the tower. A cry wailed in her soul as she observed the carnage around her. Stormholt castle nearly reduced to rubble, the bodies of soldiers littered the ground, including the large, scaly form of Dom. It was infuriating to see Azura calmly walk about the grounds, eating the fresh fruit from the Stormholt market, but the Warrior Queen took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“We’re looking at it all wrong, Val. We don’t have to defeat the Iron Empire, we just have to kill Azura. Without her, the soldiers will have no reason to fight. Especially Lia, who will no doubt be grief-stricken over Rayden.” 

Val stroked her chin, deep in thought, then looked over to scan the area. “Ok, so instead of having to kill thousands of soldiers, we only have to kill a few dozen?”

“And then we’ll have access to kill Azura once and for all.”

Val wiped the sweat off her forehead and tightened the bits of loose cloth acting as makeshift bandages. They were already soaked red with her blood, but with no alternative, she and Kenna helped each other stand.

“We must win,” Kenna said with conviction as they descended down to face their enemy, “my mother entrusted me to this kingdom, and I will not let anyone outside of the Rys bloodline sit on the throne.” 

Before Kenna could reach the door, Val stopped her, placing her hand on the bulky, wooden door.

“No matter what, Kenna. Your mom would be proud of you… and so am I.”

“Oh, Val…”

“I’m not finished. You’ve taught me a lot about the beauty of life, especially how to love… and I do love you, Kenna. I love you more than anything, and if we make it out of this, by some miracle, I would like you to be my wife.”

Kenna clutched at her heart as Val got down on one knee and presented her with a ring that didn’t shine and looked rather plain, but the Warrior Queen only cared about the diamond of a woman who presented the ring to her.

“I know it’s not as fancy as you deserve, but it’s all I have in this world, and I want to give it to you. Will you marry me, Kenna Rys?”

Kenna slumped down on her knees to cup Val’s face and kissed her softly. “It would be the greatest joy of my life to marry you, Val Greaves. You and I will rule the Five Kingdoms in wisdom and love. And although things look bleak now, you’ll see that we can overcome anything together.”

Kenna and Val held each other close to share a passionate kiss, one that might be their last in this world. Their lips lingered upon each other, neither one wanted this moment to stop. But they knew that the fate of the world rested on their shoulders, and helped each other rise to face their enemy.

“I love you, Val.”

“I love you, Kenna.”

The two women burst out with a fury that took even Azura aback. Their swords drove through their foes who descended upon them like waves in the ocean. Kenna and Val would fight with everything they had, refusing to surrender against the odds. Azura looked on with fear for the first time in her life. Would these two women triumph? No matter the outcome, one thing was certain that Kenna Rys and Val Greaves were the mightiest warriors the witch had ever faced, and and their legend would only grow. Even Azura knew she would one day fall victim to the power of time, but Kenna and Val will live forever.


End file.
